the_golden_butterflyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoba/History
History Kit : Cicada was born to Kakoora and Kena of Shadow Tribe, along with three siblings - Ari, Sier and Lyric. Although his parents had mostly just become mates due to Kena expecting kits, they acted like a normal family when they were spending time together. However, deep inside Kakoora knew he could not handle being a father yet, thus acted distant when being alone with the kits. Cicada thought this was normal and that he probably feared he could crush them, so he did not mind his distance too much. At some point, Cicada befriended a tom named Requiem, a tribe mate, who became his first friend, aside from his 'aunt' Sojir, and of course his own family. : During the preparations for the caiman war, Cicada helped Shadow Tribe and several other kits from different families to find spots in the caves of Shadow Tribe, where they could hide in during the battle. Obsidia, the former apprentice of his father, helped babysitting Cicada and his siblings at some point, when the family and Sojir were too busy, but they ended up not liking each other, since Obsidia stated that she could not stand kits. ... : Shortly before the war was to take place, Cicada sneaked out to speak to his father for the last time, to wish him luck and tell him how much he would pray for him to come back safely. Kakoora began ordering him to go back to where his mother and siblings were, but the kit refused to listen - not before he could tell his father what he had prepared to say. Flooding him with affection, Cicada continued talking, describing how much he liked spending time with him, although he always seemed like he was scared of crushing him and his siblings, and how he would love if they could spend some proper time together once he was big enough and Kakoora would not have to 'fear crushing them' any longer. Due to his frustration, the Green-Shadow eventually ended up raising his paw against him, hitting him hard enough to wound the young cat, who was unable to understand why his father had hit him and therefore thought he had done something to make him mad. Since he was afraid of loving this kit too much while being too much of a coward to properly care for him - or any of his siblings - Kakoora turned to leave without explaining his actions, hoping Cicada would learn to hate him for what he did instead. It was meant to be the last time the two of them would see each other in a very long time. : Finally, the day of the Ceremony of Light came for him, his siblings and various other kits. During the ceremony, Cicada was blessed by the Earth Spirit, who had taken over the Silver-Earth Rey to bless some of the kits with the tattoo of Earth, as well as telling them their true names. Although Cicada, now called Aoba, was really excited about his blessing, he could not help but be captivated by the tom's magnificent heterochromia and his honorable presence. Though unaware, Aoba found his first crush in the Earth Tribe leader, whom he started to adore more than any other cat. He vowed to himself that he would become a strong and prideful member of Rey's tribe in the future which lay ahead, so he would be able to make his new idol proud to have him in his ranks. At the same time, however, doubts started to grow inside of the fresh apprentice - What was going to happen to his family at this point? : (Under Construction) Apprentice : Following the ceremony, Aoba followed the Earth Tribers to his new home, where he was appointed a guard apprentice and got introduced to his mentor Shasta, an Orange-Earth who would now experience being a mentor for the first time. The two of them got along quickly, although the young tom had to get used to a life with chores, training and listening to rules, without the warmth of his mother's belly and the games he used to play with his siblings. A few days into the training, Aoba was sent to practice the careful transport of water in a bundle of moss, in case the coming summer was going to dry out the rivers, resulting in a lack of water to drink for the tribe. To fulfill this quest, the Blue-Earth wandered to the Waters of Ezrael, where he promptly, accidentally scattered the moss he was carrying due to a sneeze he was unable to hold back. : (Under Construction) Adolescence : (Under Construction) Adult : Another gathering was to take place, which Aoba attended as newly aged Green-Earth. As a nice intro to this eventful night, he received the chance to see his friend Pangur be introduced to his father - who was attending despite not having returned to Shadow Tribe yet - as the boyfriend of his sister Khepri. Before long, the announcements began to take place, which the Earth Triber excitedly started to watch, as he ran into a Pink-Air named Lira. The two of them spent their time during the ceremony vividly chatting, as all of a sudden a group of cats with the infamous "Golden Butterfly" tattoo appeared and threatened to kidnap the precious kits who had just received their true names and tattoos. To have the kits released, six high ranked cats of each tribe turned themselves in as hostages, including Alcina, Aoba's admired Silver-Earth. As the group of Golden Butterflies spoke an offer to join a rebellion to evoke equality among the cats, which would erase the need to separate families through tribes and tattoos, the Earth Tribe guard found himself torn. One one hand, he did not want to let his tribe down by following such a drastic ideal, while on the other hand he knew that the separation through the ceremony of light of his own family ultimately broke it apart. With mixed feelings, Aoba remained at the Council of Spirits, where Khepri approached him once again and led him back to Pangur and a small group of new apprentices, who just had their parents or dear friends taken by the unknown cats, as well as the Orange-Shadow Blaire. ... : As if the tragedy of the Golden Butterflies had not been enough, more was going to put the Green-Earth through emotional torture; On a faithful day during late summer, Aoba went out to train some of his more difficult powers, so he would be prepared for a battle if it was to come. During the late hours of the day, he figured that no cat would be sneaking around the territory anymore, thus he searched for an open spot in the woods, where he could train his earth spike skill. However, right as he summoned several of them, eyes closed for further concentration, the Shadow Triber Marianna appeared, falling victim to the lethal speed of the earth daggers shooting out of the ground. Pierced by what Aoba had summoned, Marianna lost her life, leaving the tom, who had only then opened his eyes, in complete and utter shock, soon causing a mental breakdown for the Earth Triber, who was now a murderer, even if it had been an accident. He then took the body of the Pink-Orange-Shadow, which he carried to the Shadow Tribe border, before returning home to watch off the blood from his own body and ask Kokkinos, who was in charge at this point, for guidance. : (Under Construction) Category:History Pages